


D.Va & Dae-Hyun

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: D.Va and Dae-Hyun might have been friends since they were little- but a lot has changed since then. Namely, D.Va. Maybe the feelings were always there... buried beneath the veil of confusion and identity. After the Gwishin attack, the two are finally given some time off on a beachside resort to relax... alone with each other.





	D.Va & Dae-Hyun

South Korean summers may have been short but they were a welcome relief to all the inhabitants of an otherwise very chilly region. After the surprise attack by the Gwishin omnics, the superstar D.Va and her mechanic Dae-hyun had more free time on their hands that they knew what to do with. They spent most of it cooped up in MEKA headquarters on account of her injuries being a state secret. After she got a clean bill of health from the doctors to walk around without any casts, D.Va knew their time off would soon be coming to an end. Before long they’d be called back onto active duty, ever vigilant against the threat of the omnics.

What better way than to spend their vacation but on the beach while there was still sunshine left in the year? Dae-hyun just had to come along too. Now that Tokki was all fixed up, he didn’t have much to do as her personal mechanic. For their heroism… and discretion, they both enjoyed a private beach house courtesy of the Blue House. Dae-hyun was suntanning on the shore, his eyes obscured beneath a pair of sunglasses as he lay atop a D.Va brand beach towel. He had a lean figure- with a chest as smooth and hairless as his face, a young soldier’s physique and a handsome head of layered brown hair. There was some flat nano cola buried in the sand beside him, left out and forgotten in the summer sun. It used to feel weird to be surrounded by all this free merch day in and day out... but he got used to it. After all, a boy could always use more beach towels.

As much as he playfully envied all the glitz and glamour of the lifestyle, Dae-hyun could never be jealous of D.Va’s success. In his own way, Dae-Hyun had become a part of her fame. Besides, he knew the terrible cost her fame came with… grievous injuries weren’t the only thing she had to keep secret from the world. 

She was younger than him by two years so he always felt a bit like a big brother to Hana. They used to stay up all night working on hover bikes but had to part ways when he went in for his mandatory military service out of highschool. Twenty one months later when his time was up, Dae-Hyun had no idea that she now went by Hana… or that she was the superstar pro-gamer known as D.Va. Funny how things ended up. Just as he was about to let his enlistment expire, she pulled some strings to get him on board as her personal mechanic at MEKA. It was a pretty good gig, he had to admit, least of all to work with his best friend again.

He stretched his fists out and yawned as the sound of splashing water drew near. Dae-Hyun flipped his shades up and sat up, resting his forearm on his knee and looking out over the deserted beach. It was just the two of them… Hana Song was flying by on her waveracer jetski, sending an arc of water up into the air as she banked hard parallel to the beach. He could smell the ocean spray from all the way over here.

She rode that thing like she piloted her mecha… and just like she rode hoverbikes now that he thought about it. He was getting worried she’d run it aground on some rocks and tear the whole thing apart. Dae-Hyun sighed as he watched her zip and zoom across the waters until she finally slowed down, skimming across the surface towards the sandy beach with her engine cut out. Guess she’d had enough.

The girl walked the jetski up past where the tide would come in and approached him with a grin.

“Looked like you were staring.” Hana teased as she started tying her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. 

“Just watching to make sure you don’t blow that one up too.” He fired back.

Hana forgave him for that as she stood over him, looking down at him in her pink shorts and a long-sleeved top. “Why don’t you give it a go?” She zipped down her vest and took off her heart-shaped shades. Droplets of water beaded and ran down D.Va’s athletic body, making her pale skin shine wet in the sunlight. “You should enjoy your vacation while it lasts.”

He shook his head with a wry smile.

“Fine.” She shrugged with a pleasant hum, “I’m going inside.”

She took about ten steps before she heard him calling out from behind her, “Hey! Wait up.”

He ran up to her and they started walking back together. Dae-Hyun may have stood a few inches over her but he had none of the confidence and self-assuredness of the pro-gaming superstar. He rubbed his arm as he spoke, “I’ve been meaning to tell you…” he scratched the back of his head, “-about the race.”

“UGHHHHHH!” She threw her head back with a melodramatic moan, “That again?”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s got nothing to do with the hoverbike!” Dae-Hyun protested, “It was never about that. It’s... always been about how you keep putting yourself in danger.”

She looked away from him and blew out a bunch of air from her cheeks.

“Like with the Gwishin…” He muttered for a bit before he found his courage, “You could have died back there, you know!?”

D.Va froze in place, looking down at the ground. She lifted her eyes up to him with a forced smile and answered, “That’s just a part of the job.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders, “Promise me you won’t be so reckless when we get back. You can’t do everything alone.”

She tried to appease him with a fake smile as she said, “I know, I know. I had you there to overload the reactor. I didn’t forget.”

“That’s not what I mean.” The mechanic shook his head and tenderly squeezed her shoulders, “If something happened to you… well, I just- I don’t know what I’d do is all.”

He just wasn’t going to quit, was he? She had to figure out a way to get him off her case… “Are you falling for me or something?” Hana asked with a coy smile. A low blow, to be sure.

Dae-hyun withdrew his hands from her shoulders and shook his head, “What? No!”

She took this opportunity to escape, hastening away from him back towards the beach house. 

Yet still he persisted, following after her. “I just mean that I care about you.” He shouted back at her, “I cared even back when you were still Han-”

“Dae-Hyun!” She shouted, turning around with her fists clenched in genuine irritation.

He didn’t back down. “You can keep all your superfans in the dark behind a stream- you can keep all the other MEKA pilots out of the loop but you gotta know I‘m closer to you than… well, anyone else really.” He put his hand to his chest, “If you had died back there...“

Her features softened… she knew he was sincere. She really didn’t have anyone else that she could depend on like Dae-Hyun. Nobody who truly knew anything about her.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She softly mumbled, leaving the second part of that statement unfinished. She didn’t want to hurt him… but she saw no other choice. This was a dangerous job- she put her life on the line to protect others. Hana could push him away, get him fired for his own protection, but that wouldn’t be much better for his well being.

“Hey.” He muttered, “I… know I probably can’t convince you to give up MEKA. You’re saving lives out there and I really respect you for it but...” He sighed and searched the ground for answers, “I know it can’t be easy. So when I say you don’t have to do this alone, I mean you can talk to me about the stuff that’s bothering you too.”

She looked at him skeptically, lifting up her eyebrows and asking, “You sure you want all that baggage, Dae-Hyun?”

 

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” He asked, raising his own thick eyebrows.

“That’s what a boyfriend’s for.” She teased, punching at his shoulder and making him backtrack a few steps in the soft sand.

“Well, you’re not gonna have a boyfriend anytime soon so-”

“Hey!” She stomped her foot in the sand.

“Am I wrong?” Dae-Hyun offered his hands defensively.

Of course he wasn’t. When an idol started dating, it became front page news. If they broke up, everyone couldn’t help but speculate on all the nasty details. D.Va couldn’t let anyone get close. Not when she had so much that they could hurt her with. It could ruin everything she had worked so hard to become. Dae-Hyun was the only one she could trust… but for obvious reasons, she could never seriously consider him boyfriend materi-

“Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.” He said with a casual shrug.

“Eo?” She took a step closer, blinking, “Did you say something?”

“I said maybe it, uh, wouldn’t be so bad.” He came out with wide eyed and a tilt of his head.

“Dae-Hyun.” She strode up to him, lifting one delicate finger up and poking him right on the nose, “It’s not nice to play with me like that. Wouldn’t you rather be with a girl ….like Yuna?”

He tilted his head sheepishly, “Well, you’re a girl too so…”

“A girl girl!” She clarified.

“You’re definitely cuter than she is!” Dae-Hyun offered with a playful smile.

“Yeah, but-” she giggled in spite of herself and returned her gaze to meet his own, “...but I still have a…” The words fell short out of her mouth.

“I know.” He interrupted her with a heartfelt nod, “It’s… I don’t know for sure exactly what that’s like. If you want to be a girl, you’re a girl. If you, uh, got a dick, then I guess that makes it a girl’s dick.”

“Mworagooooo!” She rolled her eyes and turned around, groaning to the heavens and covering her eyes with both hands. Hana laughed again in disbelief that he could ever say such a thing. She appreciated the sentiment at least, “You just had to make it weird.”

“I... feel really stupid right now.” Dae-Hyun shook his head as D.Va’s gaze returned to him with newfound warmth. She put her arms around one of his and resumed their stroll back to the beach house.

“Don’t be.” She reassured him.They really did look like a couple- a petite girl clinging onto the bicep of a stronger and taller hunk, the both of them walking together on the beach.

“I mean…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “If you need to, that’s another thing you can talk to me about. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before- we used to go to the bath house all the time.”

How could she forget?

“It’s different now.” She softly informed him, “The hormones make it smaller.”

“Really?” His eyes widened, and then he laughed nervously, “Oh wow, I used to be kinda jealous because you were so much bigger and-”

“Dae-hyun, pleeeeease!” She tugged on his bicep to get him to stop.

They walked in silence back into the house, closing the glass doors behind them and sitting down on a large white couch in front of a massive holovid projector. They didn’t turn it on to watch anything… Hana just clung onto his arm the whole time, resting her head on his shoulder after they took a seat. She happily sighed and snuggled up to him and his thoughts drifted off into contemplations of what being D.Va’s boyfriend entailed...

Her eyes drifted down as they sat in silence together- noting the bulge growing in his blue-green swimsuit. “Dae-hyun…” She softly chided, running her thumb over his bicep.

“Yeah?”

“You’re getting hard.” Hana whispered.

“...Yeah?” He answered, a little bit more nervously, “Well, I’m… sitting with a pretty girl in her swimsuit.”

She lifted her head up and looked right at him until he turned to face her, their honey brown eyes locking together. “It’s not weird for you?” D.Va asked.

He subtly shook his head… so she leaned in to kiss him, closing her eyes and putting one hand on his cheek to feel his warmth and the slight coarseness of his clean shaven jaw. She used to play along and talk about girls with him. When he lost his virginity back in high school, she asked him all about it... as if she just couldn’t wait to do it herself. In truth, even back then, she was more excited about hearing about how he had sex than what it felt like to be with a woman.

This would be the test, she thought. Surely he’d change his mind and lose whatever attraction he had for her. He’d realize just who he was kissing and pull away.

But he didn’t. Dae-Hyun only kissed her more deeply, returning her affections, leaning in closer… and even slipping his tongue into her mouth! He was serious! Now she had to consider that maybe… he really was attracted to her. All of her. What seemed like a ridiculous premise just moments ago was suddenly becoming a very real possibility. It was both exciting and terrifying. Ever since she became Hana, she’d never really done anything this heavy with a guy before. How could she?

She put her hand on his warm chest, smooth and muscled like a real man’s… as they made out, her hand wandered over to his abs, feeling the slight trail of hair that led from his navel down to the intimate places hidden by his swim trunks. Seemed like that was all the hair he had on his body aside from that cute mess atop his head.

Her fingers wandered dangerously close down there, inching ever closer until he drew back and looked her in the eyes, “Hana. Is this, uh, a little bit fast?”

“For me or for you?” She blinked with wide-eyes like a lawyer interrogating a witness as trial.

“Um, you!”

“Dae-Hyun.” D.Va said with a low and husky voice, or at least as low and husky as she could get, “Are you going to stop me?”

He felt like an idiot again. Here the mechanic thought D.Va was some kind of bashful self-conscious virgin. In truth, she was a lot more confident and self-assured than he was. That part of her public persona was no lie. He could hardly be expected to know that she had often thought about this very moment on more than one occasion. Back when they were boys bathing together, Hana had to pretend she wasn’t interested in him. Now she had an opportunity to fulfill one of her fantasies, so she was going to chase it with the same determination and ambition that she chased a career in pro gaming or fighting omnics.

Whatever doubt Dae-Hyun may have had about her lack of experience- it all evaporated when she reached into his trunks and wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock. He sharply inhaled and closed his eyes.

“Eomeo…” She giggled, squeezing him warm and hard, “You must like me. You’re really stiff.”

Dae-hyun covered his face with his hand and laughed in spite of himself, “Sorry.”

“Hey, no fair!” Hana teased, “I’m the one who should be embarrassed.”

He uncovered his eyes and took a good long look at her sweet smile, “I’m just not used to, y’know, fooling around with best friends.”

“But lots of girlfriends, huh?” Hana laughed, stroking him up and down against the fabric of his swimwear. She remembered all the braggadocious stories he used to tell back when he was still trying to impress other boys with his sexual exploits.

“Neomu oba hajima!” Dae-hyun protested as she pulled his cock out of his trunks to get a better look at him. He was quite sizable, just as she remembered. His head was nearly completely obscured by foreskin that was darker than the rest of his complexion. Thick and veiny and already so proud and firm, it really was a man’s penis! She quite liked it… so she gave it a lick!

He sighed and reflexively twitched from the playful tease. Hana brushed her hair out of her face and wrapped her soft lips around him, filling her mouth with all the strength and warmth of his manhood. He let out a quiet “Hunh” the moment she made it halfway down. She was quite surprised at how… vocal he was! Just another thing to tease him about later.

Her heart-shaped azure sunglasses fell over onto her brow but Dae-Hyun was quick enough to pull them away and throw them aside. While his hands were there, he helpfully brushed some more of her hair out of her face and bundled it up top with the rest of her messy bun. Such as they were, the mechanic could now gently push and pull her head down as he pleased… it pleased her just as well.

She really did delight in pleasuring him, bobbing up and down and twisting her head. She ran her fingers down to his base and softly hummed while she enveloped more and more of him.

“Wow.” He muttered, “Y-you’re good at this.”

She pulled off of him, replacing the movements of her mouth with her hand. “Thanks.” She said with a soft laugh, “I’ve had some practice.”

“With who?” Dae-Hyun asked with wide-eyes.

Hana looked up at him and winked, “I used to do it myself all the time…”

The young man blinked with a blush and a stammer. Of course… back then, even if she was skinnier and shorter than he was, his best friend was bigger in other ways- and certainly flexible enough to pull it off. He couldn’t help but find that image in his mind so… very alluring. He was never attracted to her when she was Han-Jae… and he still wasn’t into men now. So what was different? Just maybe it was all about the person he was with- the person she’d become.

He thought about Han-Jae… no, Hana sucking her own dick. Both giving and receiving pleasure all in one and at the same time. It was a curiously exhilarating image and he hadn’t the faintest clue about why it so enamored him.

She went back to work sucking his cock, making Dae-Hyun toss his head back onto the couch with a soft moan. He couldn’t believe it. Back before he found out that the superstar D.Va was really his best friend from their hoverbike racing days, of course he’d have dreamed of a scenario like this. Having an idol sucking your dick… having D.Va sucking your dick! He licked his lips and winced. As exciting as that was… what was most thrilling of all was Hana sucking his dick.

“Ssi-bal...” He furrowed his brow and groaned as those thoughts spurred his cock to stiffen and throb between the girl’s lips, “Hana, that’s… it’s really good.”

He looked down at her- at that perfect little butt in those pink shorts… towards her slender waist and pale skin- the arch of her spine. His gaze drifted up to her hair bouncing and bobbing and then finally to that cute face. She so demurely closed her eyes as her supple lips covered his dark cock. Her little sighs and suckles were just too cute- he couldn’t help but groan from the back of his throat and wince, torn between the compulsion to stare and the desire to look away and try to hold out.

His manliness was at stake if he popped too early!

But… damn, this was just too much. He was barely moving on his own but he could feel his shaft tightening up and his balls tightening up, “Nngh.” His other hand clutched hard at the couch and his fingers wrapped more tightly around her hair, “Hana, I’m close. Y-you’re going too fast. Slow down. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-” Boy he was a motormouth! She liked it though- the volume of his moans matched the volume of his climax... “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

She tightened her fingers around his base and locked her lips around his head so that nothing could escape. He throbbed and clenched in her hand and she let out a pleasured hum over his cock as Dae-Hyun writhed and moaned in his seat, squirming in her grasp. He continued rambling on in desperation as he came, shooting thick helpings of cum into Hana’s waiting mouth. She didn’t slow down or let up in the slightest, sucking him harder and faster and milking him of all that manly spunk. Her slender fingers massaged his balls as they tensed up, urging his body to give her as much of his hot cum as he could.

His words gave way to inarticulate moans as she kept sucking him off- taking every last drop of his cum for herself. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye with his cock still gushing down her throat- watching with delight at how his abs tightened and relaxed with every spurt of cum leaving him, watching his chest heave up and down and his mouth widened with every pleasured moan… until finally he came down from his high and she could finally afford to slow down, letting his cum and her spit glide down his shaft around her knuckles.

Hana slipped off of him, letting his cock hit his belly with a wet slap. She swallowed what remained of his thick creamy load and giggled as he lay there panting. D.Va cozied up next to him with a smile as she started to watch his cock go from a rock hard pillar of man to something softer. Dae-Hyun seemed completely spent and she had to admit it pleased her to have such an effect on him.

They sat there for a while before he looked down at her and stroked her cheek, “Hey.”

“Hey.” She replied, looking up at him with a demure smile.

“I… want to-” he nodded himself through the words, “I want to do something for you too.”

“Mmm.” D.Va demurely looked away for a moment before returning to him, “Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah!”

This was the last ultimate test, she thought. It was one thing to get a blowjob from someone… of course he’d enjoy that, but neither of them could say exactly how he’d take to seeing her whole body. A lot of straight red-blooded men would draw the line there. Hoping for the best and trusting in him, D.Va leaned back into the couch and pursed her lips.

Dae-Hyun bent over her, kissing Hana again as his hands wandered over her body. His fingers were coarse and calloused like any good mechanic’s- they dragged along her delicate skin in such charming ways, depressing her soft flesh… He slipped under her wetsuit top, rolling up the fabric over the top of her breasts and exposing her pert nipples. He looked with wide eyes upon her chest, pale and petite and unequivocally feminine… just like the rest of her, from her face to her speech to how she walked and carried herself. What else did he expect? “So these are your…” He trailed off.

“Mmhm.” She nodded with a furtive smile. They were all natural, though certainly more sensitive now. The wonders of modern medicine.

“And they feel just like…?”

“Mmmmmmhm.” She smiled wider, “What do you think?”

He felt like that was a dumb question and when she saw that on his face, D.Va couldn’t help but laugh at him. He figured the best way to get back at her was by diving in and wrapping his lips around one of her stiff nipples. She winced and let out a sharp exclamation as Dae-hyun started his work on her perky breasts!

She was surprised by just how passionate he had gotten. Hana let out a moan as his tongue flicked her nipple around between his lips and he started lavishing his affections on her more and more. Dae-hyun squeezed her other breast and D.Va felt herself squirming in unbridled delight beneath his touch. She thought with some satisfaction that cumming had cleared his head a little and brought back some of that confidence she had such a crush on as boys.

His kisses drifted down her body, across her soft skin to her navel and her hips. He tugged at the corners of her pink swim shorts, inching them down her waist. Dae-hyun bit his lip as he pulled them down her thighs to reveal her completely.

Hana’s legs were tightly pressed together and it was only until she spread them that he saw her penis come out of hiding, delicate and pale and… quite cute, if he had to be honest with himself. D.Va blushed a little bit… nobody had ever stared at her like this! She flinched and gasped when he rolled his fingers over her length, soft and smooth as it was.

It really was girly in every way, just like Hana. Perhaps a bit tomboyish (just like her), but unmistakably feminine. Dae-hyun closed his eyes and took her into his mouth, gently sucking on it. D.Va couldn’t help but softly whine in pleasure and spread her legs. She wouldn’t get nearly as hard as he did… and certainly not as big. The way he pleasured her was… well, it was like the way a man would pleasure a woman. Dae-hyun skillfully used his hands as well, massaging and stroking her as his mouth enveloped her.

Since she started transitioning, D.Va was a lot more libidinous and prone to arousal than she ever had been as a man. Being with Dae-Hyun was the realization of so many long held fantasies and daydreams that she couldn’t help but feel herself already hurtling towards that final moment of bliss and fulfillment. She clutched the couch hard and let out a cry of glee as she started to cum even sooner than he had.

Dae-hyun lovingly massaged her as she climaxed. It was not the thick manly spunk of a man that he had filled her mouth with just a few moments ago… but rather the furtive nectar of a girl, sweet and demure- coaxed out of her. Though he had no frame of reference for it, the mechanic quite thought it pleasing to the taste and feel.

Hana was trembling, every muscle in her body tightening up as the aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her petite frame. Dae-hyun lifted himself up off of her, lips glistening as he softly laughed, “That was… uh, fast.”

“Oh, shut up.” She punched his shoulder with a wry smile and a giggle, “Like you’re one to talk.”

Her eyes darted down to his groin, “Oool.” Dae-Hyun followed her gaze and jerked his head down to his own dark cock, stiff and hard again. She looked upon it with love and adoration, absolutely enamored with all of his passion and virility on display.

“You want a rematch?” She challenged with a wink. Hana licked her palm and reached down to wetten him up, taking hold of that impressive member once more, “How about we level up?”

“You’re on.” He grinned, throwing his feet off of the couch so that he could stand. Dae-Hyun lifted her feet high up over her head and angled her butt. Holding one delicate ankle, he grabbed his cock with the other hand and prodded at her sensitive entrance.

With a sigh of relief from them both, he pushed forward until he was inside of her. “Damn.” He winced, “It’s… tight.”

“You’re telling me.” She teased with a playful grimace.

He pressed on, groaning as he filled her and they both felt one another’s warmth. He grabbed her other ankle and started to gently rock his hips into her, moaning again at the sensation.

D.Va looked down past her breasts at the handsome figure between her legs… the handsome figure of Dae-Hyun making love to her. She watched his abs draw near and far, his powerful arms holding her delicate legs… and above all, the way his face contorted in an expression of such exquisite pleasure. Dae-hyun was certainly vocal, moaning again with deep manly growls through grit teeth. It conjured up something deep within her. A sense like she had become his woman.

Dae-hyun threw his head back and began to mutter again as he pumped his hips, driving his hard cock deeper and deeper. Hana felt her own penis respond as each thrust made the softer member slap her belly and wet it with precum. It wasn’t long before she came again, her butt squeezing on him… and from her penis out came a modest bit of clear cum into her navel and over her abs. He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his tongue around her own in a lurid dance as waves of pleasure radiated throughout her body. They kissed until she came down from her ordeal, her legs having gone limp long ago. Hana was now entirely reliant on him to hold up her ankles so when he withdrew, they slid down his hips and fell back to the ground.

He pulled away from her and smiled, looking at the droplets splattered across her pale belly, “Was it that good?”

“Jjeonda.” Hana nodded with a sly grom, tracing circles over his breast with one finger, “But I’m just getting warmed up.” He was hard again and still hadn’t cum. D.Va resolved to change that.

She sat up on the couch, patting the cushion next to her so fast that her hand was a blur.

Dae-Hyun complied, sheepishly taking a seat again and looking at her with an innocent smile… even as his rock hard dick stood stiff and throbbing in a testament to his lustful desires. She swung one leg over to straddle him, planting her hands on his powerful shoulders and lowering herself onto that dark cock.

The mechanic let out a groan of pleasure as he filled her up tight. In just that first moment, she’d gone deeper than he just had before! The big softie just couldn’t bring himself to really go and get it so… she’d just have to show him how much she could take.

He started to breathe even more heavily as she rocked up and down on him, smacking her butt against his thighs, dropping to his balls… and even until her own sex slapped against his abs. Dae-Hyun grabbed her hips, finally getting the point that he could convince himself to go a little rougher with her. He looked up at her eyes, staring at the woman bucking on him.

D.Va leaned back, rubbing her breasts and closing her eyes as she rode him. She languidly arched her back, giving Dae-Hyun a view of her beautiful pale body- that lean stomach and those perky breasts. He thought her beautiful, everything from her face to her body, to the way that girly cock helplessly oozed onto him.

“Hana.” He grunted, just wanting to look upon her eyes again. She threw her head forward, looking down at him with a confident grin. That was the D.Va he knew… the Hana he wanted to see. She sensed he was drawing near, and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on her hip… and began to fuck him.

He moaned and writhed in place, never pulling his gaze off of her. It was not the way a man fucks- certainly not the way he did… but Hana fucked him in only the way a woman can- by taking everything he had to give, receiving every inch of his length and soon, by taking his cum away from him. Dae-Hyun squirmed as she started to slam down onto him, covering and uncovering his thick dark cock. Her butt rippled with every smack on his thighs.

“Hana!” He shouted, his muscles tightening up as she saw in his face that same expression as before. D.Va grinned as panicked words started tumbling out of his mouth, “I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming. Oh, Hana. I’m cumming. I’m- I’m- Unnggh!” She felt the flush of his hot cum filling her up- the way his cock convulsed and tightened up… and looked upon the way his features contorted in blissful agony, “Aaah! Ahhh! Mmmmhh. Unnnh.”

Poor Dae-Hyun was reduced to just gibbering wordlessly as she rolled her hips more slowly over him. He just kept cumming, pouring his hot load into her until it dribbled down his balls and onto the couch. D.Va reached down to stroke herself, only using a finger and a thumb to bring herself to orgasm- spurting a few drops of clear cum over his abs.

With half-closed eyes, she said in as deep and husky a voice as she could muster, “Play of the game.”

He regained his senses just enough to hear her and laugh in spite of himself. “Gee gee.” He muttered with an exhausted smile. It was the closest thing to actual words that would come out of his mouth for the time being.

“Baby baby.” She wiggled on his lap, sending a fresh aftershock of pleasure shooting through his body.

Hana reached out pulled their bodies closer together, pressing him against her breasts and stroking his hair. She figured that he deserved a break. Poor Dae-Hyun didn’t know how much more of a libido she had now! They had a lot of lost time to catch up on...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if that twist took anyone by an unpleasant surprise yet I feel like spoiling it with tags would lessen the effect. This work was taken very seriously and I wanted to make sure I approached a transgender character as authentically and respectfully as possible... while still being primo fap bait. I apologize if I failed in any respect.


End file.
